


Snooze Button

by alteanrituals (thesoulsikeep)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Shallura Holiday Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsikeep/pseuds/alteanrituals
Summary: Mornings are the worst, especially after a battle.





	Snooze Button

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to braincoins for beta-ing this and putting up with my word choices. :D

“You know we should probably close the door,” Shiro mumbled, face buried in pillows and love.

 

“That’s what voice activation is for,” Allura shifted, raising her head to peer at the offending doorway. 

 

She barked a sharp word, one of those Altean words untranslatable by the castle. Way too loud for early o’clock. Shiro untangled his left hand from under her arm, pressing the pillow’s side against his ear. 

 

The lack of an answering whirr elicited a groan from Allura as she repeated the word once more. 

 

“Didn't the relay blow out yesterday?” 

 

“Quiznak,” she pressed her head back against the mattress, “Coran mentioned we lacked the part to repair it.”

 

“Lovely,” he half-rolled to face her, eyes blearily gazing at how she was sprawled out like a cat that’d found a warm spot of light on the carpet. 

 

“I know I am.”

 

“ _ Allura _ .”

 

“Takashi.”

 

“It's too early for this.”

 

“Actually it's about the usual time you leave.”

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“Me either.”

 

“Which is why we should close the door.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Their combined breathing filled the room as he wrapped his right limb across her belly. 

 

“You think any of them have noticed yet?”

 

“Mmmmm, perhaps. Unlikely as we have been very discreet.”

 

“This is the opposite of that.”

 

“If you're so concerned, go close the door.”

 

“Your room, your door to close.”

 

“You brought it up first.”

 

“I’d have to let go of you.”

 

“Good point.”

 

Minutes slid past as they took advantage of how comfortable they were, lounging in the warm sheets. At least, until Allura noticed the day cycle beginning in the hallway outside her door. They had half a varga before breakfast started and Coran would usually seek anyone out who was late.

 

Reaching up, Allura carded her fingers through the white strands, deliberately mussing them every which way. If he hadn't had bedhead before, he definitely had it now. For a final touch, she kissed the top of his forehead.

 

“-at is it, ‘llura?” Shiro slurred, having drifted back into that bliss of semi-awareness, “I'm sleepin’.”

 

“The door.”

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Well he was definitely awake now. Why did Allura’s bed have to be so far from the door? His room, though smaller, had it a reasonable few steps away. This unreasonable abyss was a good twenty or more. 

 

“We could really use that voice activation about now.”

 

“I know. Shiro, you should  _ go _ .” 

 

“I should.” 

 

“However, it would be detrimental to optimal comfort levels.” 

 

“There is that.”

 

“You’re a terrible influence.” 

 

“Me? If anything, you’re the one to watch out for. You and your terror of a comfortable, technologically advanced mattress.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Real-” White hair flooded his vision as Allura suddenly laid her head on top of his chest, making it hard to distinguish between the strands spilling around her head like someone had captured three or four cumulus clouds and stitched them together and the soft nightgown she was dressed in. 

 

“What a shame. It seems I have you trapped.” 

 

Something that he couldn’t dispute with the way her arms now curled around his sides, pinning him semi-effectively to the bed. Shiro huffed softly, corners of his mouth tightening into a smile. If Coran walked in, he was done for. Fuck, he was already done for.

 

“The Black Paladin of Voltron at  _ my _ mercy,” she searched his eyes, “Something that many in the universe would kill to have.” 

 

“For now.” There was a very easy way to gain the advantage. 

 

“That’s what you think.” 

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

“Shush,” she stilled, listening for something that he couldn’t hear. 

 

“Princess?” he breathed, eyebrows raised in concern after silence had stretched between them for, well, he would have guessed minutes. But with the power off and Allura’s gorgeous face the only thing he could focus on, there was little chance of an accurate estimate of time. 

 

“He went down the other hallway,” Allura finally relaxed, the tension seeping out as she loosened the death grip she’d had on his arms.  He shifted towards the center of her bed, away from the right side he'd claimed as his several weeks after they first started sleeping together. Allura resettled herself, only bothering to smooth out the hair that was directly in her eyes before 

laying her head down. 

 

“Coran?”

 

“Keith actually.” 

 

“Almost as bad.” 

 

“For whom? He wouldn’t take pictures at least.” 

 

“Don’t remind me how we barely managed to bribe Pidge that time in the lounge.” 

 

“She drove a hard bargain.” 

 

“One that the others made us pay for twice over.” 

 

“Worth it.” 

 

“At the time. Maybe we should just… tell them? I mean, we’ve been putting this off for months.” 

 

“Maybe,” she yawned, which caused him to do the same. Yes, contagious even amongst aliens.  “It would serve as an example to the others about how honesty brings us closer as a team.” 

 

“Agreed.” 

 

“Now, shhhhh.”  It was at this point that this morning was well and truly lost to their self-indulgence but fuck it, why shouldn’t they have this? The universe owed them a favour or two after all. 


End file.
